Generally, a static electricity occurs an electric charge separation and rearrangement due to a movement of a contact position by a friction. When a static electricity is discharged, a human body feels shock and uncomfortable. In addition, when the static electricity occurs at accurate electric circuits or parts, an error operation may occur.
The above static electricity may easily occur due to a friction between a driver's clothes and a vehicle seat when a driver gets on or off the vehicle and under a weather condition that humidity is below 50%.
So as to prevent the above static electricity, the conventional vehicle is designed to equip with an electric conduction-based vehicle seat. Namely, a conductive fiber is mixed into a seat for thereby removing a static electricity based on a magnetic discharging operation.
However, a method of mixing a conductive fiber into a vehicle seat is very difficult, so that the price of vehicle increases, and it is impossible to fully remove the remaining static electricity.